The invention relates in general to mortar tubes and in particular to mortar tubes having fins for cooling the mortar tube.
Some known mortar tubes, such as the U.S. Army's 81 mm mortar tube, have cooling fins that function to reduce the tube temperature during firing. These fins are expensive to manufacture and add weight to the mortar tube. The present invention is a novel cooling fin for mortar tubes.